


Mistakes were made

by Laroinda



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I should add that one before yikes, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, What Have I Done, a mess, friendship is important guys, honestly i have no idea what is going to happen, how do i use tenses, hyunjoon is a twice fanboy, hyunjoon is constantly pissed, i guess, i hope it's at least funny, jisung is that one guy who doesn't know the difference between love and hate, light angst?, plot? how do i do plot, take care of ur friends, teen drama, this was supposed to be pretty serious but then it went downhill, yep it's actually gonna get a lil bit more serious at some points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroinda/pseuds/Laroinda
Summary: Hyunjoon is very pissed because apparently he looks like a guy called Kevin and now, with the absence of the latter, everyone mistakes them.And there is a lot of stuff going on in their school and Hyunjoon always gets somehow involved.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I realized that most of the deobis I know, had problems with learning Kevin's and Hyunjoon's names. At first I tried to write it pretty seriously, but then I just went with my shitty humour and here we have a literal mess. When I did that one BDG reference I knew that there is no way this is gonna be serious. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm really sorry if there are any major mistakes and I would be grateful if you pointed them out for me. This is also the first time I'm doing a multi chaptered fic. I hope you will enjoy this mess i created!

“Hey Kevin! Do you know what was the assignment for history?” some guy yelled at Hyunjoon. 

“For fucks sake I’m not Kevin!” Hyunjoon shouted in response. It was sixth time that week when someone called him Kevin and it’s just wednesday. He doesn’t even know the dude, why is everyone mistaking them? Even his friends started calling him that after hearing it two times the same day. Hyunjoon doesn’t know if it’s some sort of a prank or a social experiment but he does know that he wants to snap that Kevin’s neck in a half.

The guy answered by saying that he and the Kevin dude look so similar that it’s easy to mistake them but Hyunjoon couldn’t care less. He just shrugged and continued his way to the cafeteria thinking about which Twice choreography should he learn today. In the middle of deciding between Yes or Yes and Touchdown he heard something that triggered him.

“KEVIN! I’M HERE!’ Ji fucking Changmin. Hyunjoon’s best friend that betrayed him. He can’t believe that his best friend turned to be his enemy in the war against Kevin agenda. If looks could kill, Changmin would be already in a grave. 

“Hello Changbin, what colour of your coffin would you like?” Hyunjoon asked clearly pissed.

“You know that you calling me Changbin flatters me more than annoys right? Like have you seen dude’s arms?” Here it comes, Changmin’s gay rant. After being friends with him for 8 years, Hyunjoon shouldn’t be affected by this, but he’s very pissed at the moment.

“Should I tell Felix about your attraction to Changbin? You know how jealous he gets when he sees any boy breathing in Changbin’s direction.” Everyone knows and loves Changbin and Felix as a couple. Also everyone loves Changbin because who wouldn’t love a really handsome rapper. But as for Felix alone, people are, kinda ironically, scared of him. Ironically because on the surface, Changbin is the one that radiates the dark aura while Felix looks like a cinnamon roll. Unfortunately, this cinnamon roll gets easily jealous and has a black belt in taekwondo. Needles to say, some guy already felt his skills on their faces when they came too close to his precious Binnie. 

“Oh god please no Hyunjoon I beg you don’t tell him I can’t have a black eye, I need to woo Chanhee somehow and my face is my last chance.” 

“You’ve been wooing him for last 2 years. I think that you should move on from trying to win him with your face only. You know usually people start relationships by talking, you should try it sometimes.” Even if Hyunjoon said that, he knew that Changmin was pretty much, a hot mess while near Chanhee. He would stutter, trip over nothing, have his whole face red. If you asked Hyunjoon, he would say that it’s pretty cute but if you tried to tell Changmin that he said that, he would make sure you will not see the daylight after you fall asleep. 

“You know how my brain works near him. It doesn’t.” Changmin truthfully answered.

“Think of something else then, it’s not me who is supposed to get noticed.” Hyunjoon was honestly pretty tired of his friend whining about Chanhee every single day. Even when they aren’t at school, Changmin would text him while doing math homework and rant about how Chanhee was a math genius. 

They have been sitting in silence for good few minutes, Changmin seriously distressed and Hyunjoon trying to remember what step goes after the chorus of Dance The Night Away. That’s when it hit him. They were so fucking stupid. 

“Changmin you know, you could always try to impress him with your dancing.” How could he not think about it sooner. His friend has been dancing since he could remember and even won some competitions. 

“Oh my god Hyunjoon you’re a genius! I’m sorry for calling you Kevin, I’ll never do it again” Changmin’s face lit up to his usual embodiment of sun look while Hyunjoon frowned at the thought of the name.

“Don’t ever bring up that name again and I’ll even help you with Chanhee.” 

“What name?” another voice suddenly asked. Changmin knocked the cola can he had put on their table before and it spilled all over Hyunjoon’s geography notebook. Hyunjoon slowly looked up and saw Eric, his classmate. He tried to be calm but the only thing keeping him from snapping was faint voice of Brian David Gilbert singing new pokerap inside his head.

“People have been calling him Kevin since the beginning of the year cause they mistake him for some junior.” Changmin answered calmly. 

“As in Kevin Moon? Yeah, I mean you kinda look like him. Why are you so pissed, he’s a nice guy.” Eric said, but to Hyunjoon, every Kevin is a bad guy. He can’t trust anyone who has this name, not after what Kevin Punt did. 

“I haven’t even seen him, like never, I wasn’t even aware of his existence before someone suddenly came to me and asked ‘Kevin where’s Jacob?’ on my first day here.” Hyunjoon said dryly, almost crying at the sight of his precious notes about maps being devastated. He worked on them for the whole weekend so he could be prepared for the upcoming test but now all of his efforts are wasted. 

“Don’t worry bro, I’ve heard he is coming back next week, so people are gonna notice that you’re not him. Okay my dudes, I’m gonna bounce cause next class’s in like 5 minutes.” After saying that, Eric quickly made his way through sea of people in cafeteria, not forgetting to slow down a bit while passing Soyeon’s table. She sat here smiling softly at Sunwoo talking while he was talking with her, but the moment he looked away, she glared at the other boy sitting there, Haknyeon. The best ship dynamic duh. 

Few minutes passed and students heard the bell. Hyunjoon quickly threw away his wet notes with a pain in his chest. Because of his moping, he didn’t notice when Changmin left him. When he looked at his phone, he saw that he’s already late, so he decided to take his time while going to the next class. He stopped by bathroom to check his appearance. He noticed that his hair was slowly getting to long and it started looking like a mullet. After looking in the mirror for a while, he decided to go ask his mum to cut his hair and went to his next class.

He got scolded a bit for coming late, but his art teacher really liked him so he didn’t get into any trouble. He didn’t really pay attention to the class, he tried to think of any idea to help his friend with his crush on school’s math genius. They decided on using dance to make Chanhee notice his best friend, but how in the world are they going to do this? Their school doesn’t have a dance team and Changmin would never just start dancing in public. Even if the idea is good, they can’t really do anything with it. 

The rest of the day passed rather uneventful. Okay, maybe not so much because one junior, Minho, almost broke his leg because of Hyunjoon’s classmate Jisung. Hyunjoon really doesn’t know what is squirell’s problem. From what he knows, Minho is one of the sweetest people in the whole school and he doesn’t deserve this slander. Since the beginning of the year, Jisung tried literally anything to cause any sort of harm to Minho, but the latter doesn’t seem to care and still greets the younger every morning with a gentle smile on his face. Honestly, Hyunjoon would already snap at Jisung the second time he tries to do something and he really respects Minho’s patience. 

At least this time students council president, Sakura, was around and saw the entire incident. She took Jisung to the principal and from what Hyunjoon knows, he got three days of detention. At this point probably half of the schools population hates Jisung.

Hyunjoon couldn’t care less about all of the school’s drama. When people were still talking about the incident, he quickly made his way to his locker and rushed out of the school after leaving his few textbooks. When he got home, he talked to his mum about getting a haircut and they decided to do it this weekend. When he went to his room after dinner, he saw that Changmin was blowing up his phone with non comprehensible texts. He ignored them and started learning Dance The Night Away choreography but his phone was interrupting him every second. After being angry for the whole day he decided to not even try anymore and he just went to sleep while listening to some asmr videos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon really didn't expect his lunch period to go like this.

Hyunjoon doesn’t have any idea how he ended up in this situation. It was the start of his lunch period so he went to the gym to meet up with Changmin who had P.E. Usually he would just go through hallways, but the weather was exceptionally nice, so he decided to take a longer road outside the school building. Walking slowly, he saw a vending machine so he buyed strawberry milk he craved since the morning. As he turned around the corner, he saw Sunwoo and Haknyeon chatting few meters ahead, but when he wanted to greet them, he noticed some movements behind the dumpster. Out of curiosity, he slowly approached the object, thinking that an animal might be hiding there. He hoped to see a cat or even better - bunch of kittens. He definitely didn’t expect to see Jeon Soyeon hiding there with a dictaphone. 

Hyunjoon wanted to ask what the hell was she doing behind a dumpster, but the girl quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to hide beside her. Hyunjoon already felt that this is not going to end well. Whenever he tried to say something, Soyeon shushed him so he could just sit there in silence and sip his milk. He looked at his phone and saw that he should have met up with Changmin five minutes ago. Soyeon seemed really focused on recording something with her dictaphone so he quickly moved to escape.

“Kevin, try moving even few centimeters more and you will end up in the dumpster, not behind it.” Soyeon hissed at him. Hyunjoon could feel his blood slowly boiling. Not only she made him hide near trash but she also had the audacity to call him Kevin. He swiftly stood up and tried to leave but he ended up falling his face first into a bag of trash after being tackled by Soyeon. He glared at the additional weight clinging to his legs.

“I told you that you’ll end up with your face in trash, didn’t I?” She whispered while smirking at him. She fucking smirked. Knowing that there is no point in trying to leave, Hyunjoon simply sat there glaring at her.

“Okay so tell me-”

“Oh my god Kevin don’t be that loud they’ll hear you.” She hissed at him, again. And he called him Kevin, again. Was Hyunjoon pissed? Absolutely. 

“First of all, don’t call me Kevin ever again. I have a name, you know.” Some things were to be addressed first and the remains of his honour were the most important right now. 

“Bold of you to assume I know your name.” She said with a blank face. Before he could say anything she continued. “I’ll call you Stachu then.”

“What the hell is Sta- you know, nevermind, just don’t call me Kevin. More importantly, what the hell are you doing behind a dumpster?” As he said that he saw that her demeanor changed. She made herself look smaller, started blushing and looking away. At that, something clicked inside Hyunjoon’s brain. “Oh my god were you recording them? Why would you do that!?”

“Be quiet! I need to know if they, you know, have a thing for each other.” Oh right, Hyunjoon forgot that Soyeon has a crush on Sunwoo. He doesn’t get it, do all of the people with crushes act so weirdly? He thought that it was just Changmin being a fool, but it seems to be a common characteristic for people in love. 

“You know that you made a lot more noise while tackling me right?” Said irritated Hyunjoon. He’s been dealing with Changmin being an idiot on a daily basis for few years now, but that doesn’t mean that he could deal with another one. “By the way, couldn’t you like, ask someone if they are together and not violate their privacy? From what I know they are just childhood friends, you still have a chance.” He shouldn’t be doing that, oh he really shouldn’t be helping her, not when he knows that Eric is interested in her. Like bro code or something, he’s not sure, but he shouldn’t be helping Soyeon get another boy. He should’ve said that he saw them making out in boys bathroom. 

Suddenly, he yelped when apple core hit his head. Great, how much more trash is he gonna get on himself till the end of the day. He heard Soyeon cackling a bit beside him as he glared at her. He heard someone talking nearly so he tried to silence her but his attempts only made her laugh more. When she stopped, he slowly looked behind him where, he assumed, the newcomers were standing. 

Abort mission, abort mission, it’s Eric and Changmin. Changmin is looking like a lost puppy, but Eric is throwing daggers at Hyunjoon with his eyes. This is the first time he felt scared for his life while looking at his classmate. He has to do something, quickly. His brain is malfunctioning, he sees that Eric is waiting for some sort of explanation, so he says the best thing that came to his mind.

“I’m gay” Okay, the fact that it was the best option says a lot about Hyunjoon as a person. He didn’t really want to out himself to two of his schoolmates, one of whom he doesn’t even know that well, in the second week of school, while hiding behind a dumpster. This whole situation is so ridiculous that Hyunjoon doesn’t know if he wants to cry or laugh. 

The silence that set between four of them is one of the most awkward ones Hyunjoon has ever witnessed. He can feel how tense his whole body is. The last time he felt so nervous was when he had broken his mother’s vase that was apparently a very precious souvenir from Greece. 

“I mean, i don’t know what the big deal is, I’m also gay lol.” Of course Hyunjoon knew that Changmin is gay, it was pretty obvious. The verbal usage of lol in this sentence was a lot more shocking than that.

“Dude, not to say anything but I think that our entire class knows that you have hots for this Chanhee guy.” Eric is not wrong by any means. Hyunjoon has told his best friend multiple times that he’s not exactly the most subtle person he’s ever seen. After that Hyunjoon kind of, got lost in thoughts. He was wondering when will his Twice album finally arrive. He preordered it three weeks ago and it’s still not there even if it’s good few days after the premiere. It was upsetting because his twitter mutuals already got their albums. A ringing bell reminded him that he’s still at school. He looked around only to see no one beside him. He realized that he’s been squatting behind a dumpster for god knows how long and that he’s already late for his math class. He sent Changmin a quick text that he’s dead to him and ran to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you is wondering Stachu is pronounced like Sta - who (i have no idea how to write it tbh) it's a shortened version of a Polish name me and my friend accidentaly called him once and it stayed as our nickname for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon is having a bit of a problem with the school's power couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter like, right before midnight so if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry! Please tell me so i can improve my skills! Also don't worry Kevin is gonna appear soon

Hyunjoon must have killed someone in his past life to deserve this. He really preferred hiding behind a dumpster without any particular reason than trying to find any kind of hiding spot while fearing for his life. 

Few days ago, he received a note. It was written on a neatly folded piece of paper and put in his locker. The note was a pretty cute one, saying that his smile brightens the writer’s day, but being alive only because of power of coffee, he just put it in his pocket and rushed to his next class.

Next day, he saw another note, this time talking about how his eyes shine like the brightest stars. This time he was with Changmin and when his friend saw the note, he squealed like a middle schooler. He started talking about a secret admirer but Hyunjoon already shifted his attention towards Jisung arguing with Minho. Changmin probably noticed the lack of attention because he just dragged Hyunjoon somewhere else.

With the third note, things started to get suspicious. This one talked about the beauty of his singing voice and Hyunjoon is sure that no one in this school, other than Changmin of course, has heard him singing. Even if someone magically did, his voice is pretty awful, so he concluded that it’s some sort of a prank. His inner romantic self was silently crying because he hoped a little that it was actually a secret admirer. 

The fourth one made his face go pale. It commented his freckles. Freckles. He didn’t have them, but sure as hell knew someone who does. The freckled person had his locker right beside him. The writer of these notes was a fucking dumbass and mistook their lockers four times already. But it wasn’t the thing that made him so scared. All of this could only mean two things. Someone has guts to confess to Felix while knowing that he’s in the relationship or Changbin decided to play a cute boyfriend. The first option is pretty much impossible, but he really doesn’t want to even think about the second one being true. 

This morning, he walked to his locker while chatting with Soyeon. They’ve gotten pretty close after the whole dumpster incident. When they approached his locker, he saw Felix standing there and taking his books slowly. Hyunjoon hoped that Changbin decided to take a break from sending the notes. Much to his disappointment, a he saw a note after opening the locker. He was about to put it in his pocket when a deep voice suddenly spoke.

“Oh, a note! What does it say?” Felix said with a very friendly voice and smile on his face. Hyunjoon noticed that it didn’t reach his eyes and he prayed that the note isn’t obvious.

Well, Changbin, or Binnie as he signed the note, made sure to make it as obvious as possible. Hyunjoon looked up at Felix, who looked like he was trying to hold his composure, took a deep breath and fucking ran for his life. He can’t be killed today when his mom texted him that his Twice album finally arrived. 

First, toilets. The most obvious choice but he can spend some time thinking about better spots here. He doesn’t know the school that well and the only place he can think of is that one fucking dumpster. Before he could think of anything he heard someone entering the bathroom. He quickly passed by them and ran through the halls. 

He was thinking about next hideout when the bell rang. He forgot that he’s at school and that classes are a thing. He spent the entire history class on thinking of the way of saving his ass. He thought of confronting Felix, but then he remembered the boy’s black belt in taekwondo and some stories he’s heard and immediately decided against it. 

The breaks between classes weren’t that much of a problem since no one really had time for anything other than getting their books and going to the next class. Soon, the time he dreaded the most came - lunch period. When he tried entering the cafeteria to get anything to eat he saw Felix going his way and he ran away again. He wandered through hallways while still being alert of every person’s move. 

He noticed a perfect hideout - the janitor’s closet. The door was open, he thought that getting into it would be a lot harder since there are substances like bleach and with teenagers nowadays it's not something safe. He made some space in the closet, sat there with his knees under his chin and closed the door. After sitting for about ten minutes he started dozing off but suddenly the door opened and the ray of light woke him up. He looked up to see a boy, probably older than him. Because of Hyunjoon's sleepiness the boy seemed like an angel. 

"What are you doing in janitor's closet?" The angel asked softly. Even his voice sounds like it’s from heaven. 

"Um, you know Felix?" Hyunjoon asked sounding like a kicked puppy. 

"Oh no. What happened sweetie?" The boy asked looking concerned. 

"I think he wants to kill me." Hyunjoon whispered. "Changbin was sending me some cute notes by mistake and Felix saw one."

"What did he do? Did he say something or, oh my god, did he punch you?" The boy was practically panicking at this point and it only made Hyunjoon be scared even more. 

"I mean, I ran the second I realized he saw the note." Hyunjoon quietly replied. He was on the verge of crying, being so stressed and sleep deprived. 

"Jacob!" Hyunjoon heard a deep voice he instantly recognized. He was too tired to run away more so he just sat here in the closet and reconsidered his life choices. "Oh you're the guy, get out of the closet." Felix said after noticing Hyunjoon sitting.

"I did it in middle school." Hyunjoon murmured quietly but still got up and walked out of the janitor's closet. He didn't want to anger the boy more by running away since he was sure that Felix would catch him. 

"You're funny kid." Felix snickered under his breath. 

"We're the same age." If Hyunjoon can't fight with his fists, he will fight with his words. He can't let the other boy just beat him up after he went through all of this to avoid that scenario. 

They were having intense staring contest when another person walked in. Hyunjoon locked eyes with cold glare of Changbin but soon it was replaced by a look of recognition. 

"Hey you're the Ke-"

"Don't. If you call me by this name I'm gonna fucking yeet you out of there. It's Hyunjoon." He quickly interrupted the older boy who gasped at the lack of respect. Meanwhile Felix was literally beaming. 

"Oh my god Binnie did you hear that? This kid is amazing, we're adopting him." 

What. 

Hyunjoon couldn't believe what he just heard. What did Felix mean by adopting him? Is this another term for murder? Thoughts like this were flooding his mind. 

"Guys, I don't think it's a good time to discuss it. He looks exhausted. Felix, you caused it, let him rest." The angel, or as Hyunjoon learned earlier, Jacob spoke. 

"I just tried to talk! He ran away before I could even start with the notes thing!" Felix was yelling. Hyunjoon didn't expect the boy to be that loud and it honestly gave him a bit of a headache. 

"Lixie, you know your reputation, you fucking scared him shitless. Let's go, you will talk to him later." Changbin said as he took Felix hand and guided him out of the room. Hyunjoon could hear Felix yelling some goodbyes to him and calling him his son, but he couldn't care less. 

"Hey, let's get you something to eat." Jacob told him and they both went to the cafeteria. When they entered the room, everyone was staring and Hyunjoon. He heard some people whispering. When he sat down waiting for Jacob to get their food, hr wondered what kind of rumours the situation caused. 

"Here, I got you some sandwiches because nothing else looked edible." Jacob said softly smiling at Hyunjoon while placing a tray with food in front of him. Before he could even thank him, the boy spoke again. "People are saying that you're probably a part of some gang and you threatened both, Felix and Changbin and that's why you managed to not get any bruises. Though, I don't know why are they calling you by my best friend's name." 

"You're friends with the Kevin guy? Tell him to square the fuck up because I'm gonna fight him the second he steps his foot in this building." Hyunjoon said that before thinking, he hoped that Jacob won't get offended. After a second of intense eye contact, Jacob eyed his body and giggled looking at his skinny arms. It's not Hyunjoon's fault that they look like sticks okay? 

" No wonder Felix got a soft spot for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty normal day at school for Hyunjoon. There's a new face and someone got a new perspective to look at their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deobi nation, we won. I'm so proud that they've gotten their first win with Bloom Bloom! It's such an amazing comeback.   
> Thank you for all of the people that are still reading this mess, I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope I will improve in the future! Hope you'll enjoy!

Hyunjoon didn't expect the whole adoption thing to go this way. Honestly, he doesn't even know what he expected, but definitely not Felix grinning every time he greets him, talking to him during breaks, telling him various stuff about everyone at school. He even introduced him to his friends group, even though Hyunjoon can't say that he fits in well. Especially, when Jisung and Minho are both part of the said group and with their constant arguing, Hyunjoon would go crazy. 

So after a week, Felix and him stayed on greetings terms and a small talk once in a while. That earned him and his friends some sort of higher rank in social hierarchy of the school and now people are actually paying him attention. Because of that he got familiar with most of the people at school, or at least with their faces. The only people he knew the names of were his friends, Felix's and Jacob's. 

That's why he got so surprised when he heard an unfamiliar voice yelling vines references while greeting Jacob. The boys seemed really close. He thought that he knew all of the Jacob’s friends at school. Looking closer at the stranger, he noticed that he was actually really pretty with his red hair.

"Oh my god Kevin, you’ve missed so much while you were gone!”

Nevermind. Pretty? Never heard that word before. Hyunjoon finally could match a face to the name that has been haunting him for the past few weeks. He hoped that Kevin would be an ugly bastard to not feel so bad about hating him. 

“Hyunjoon! Joonie! You’re doing this again. You’re staring like a creep, people are weirdly looking at you. Why are you looking at this guy like this? Oh my god are you even listening?” Changmin was trying to get his best friend’s attention for the past few minutes. He has no idea if Hyunjoon’s just spacing out or if he’s actually looking at the guy with red hair but he can notice how uncomfortable the stranger looks. He’s not even surprised, Hyunjoon looks like he’s glaring at something all the time, especially in situations like this. So Changmin, with defeated sigh, used his last option.

“I’m gonna throw away your limited Sana photocard.”

“Don’t you fucking dare or I’m gonna make sure you break your legs while dancing in front of Chanhee.” Well, Changmin can’t say it didn’t work. At least Hyunjoon’s glare is now set on him, not the poor guy. It’s not like he would actually dare to touch his friend’s beloved photocard even if he knows that those threats are empty. Or at least, he hopes so. 

“Don’t worry, Joonie. You were just staring at this guy as if he did so. Who is he even?” Changmin asked curiously. The school was pretty small so he’s seen basically all of the people here at least once, but he doesn’t recognize the boy. 

“Oh the red hair one? That’s Kevin I guess.” Hyunjoon said calmly, too calmly for a guy that was so ready to throw a fit when hearing this name even yesterday. Okay he’s not so calm, he just slammed door to his locker. Changmin flinched at the sudden noise, but quickly followed his friend. He still wonders why is Hyunjoon so worked up by this whole name thing. At least he’s not being called a giraffe by strangers! 

The friends parted ways to go to their classes. Hyunjoon had a history class, his least favourite one. Like, history is so boring, he doesn’t give two shits about a king who lost a war seven hundreds years ago. Give him two days and he won’t even remember that. After this pointless class, he rushed to the locker to get his gym clothes. On his way to his next class, he passed by Kevin, who looked highly distressed when they made eye contact. 

When it was lunch period, Hyunjoon went to the cafeteria alone. Changmin had sent him a text saying that he won’t be able to join him today because his teacher needs help and he will eat in the classroom. He made his way to Soyeon’s table, only to be glared at when she saw him. He noticed that for once she is sitting with Sunwoo while Haknyeon is nowhere to be seen. He shot her an approving nod and went to sit by an empty table. 

He was eating his food slowly while observing people in the room. His phone was low on battery so he had to somehow entertain himself. He looked at Soyeon and Sunwoo chatting friendly. He made a mental note to tell her to be a little more obvious or else the boy won’t ever notice that she’s interested.   
He then looked at the table next to them where Felix was softly sleeping on Changbin’s shoulder while the latter was writing something in the notebook. Hyunjoon has no clue how a person can sleep in such a noisy room. He watched them for a while, they are a really cute couple in his opinion. Changbin noticed him staring and nodded at him with a little smile. Hyunjoon just waved back and moved his eyes to another table. 

Oh for fuck’s sake is this guy everywhere? He’s seen him on every break today and every time, he looks like he’s scared. Maybe Hyunjoon doesn’t think that he’s the most beautiful person out there but he’s not that ugly for Kevin to be downright scared. It’s not like he cares about the other boy’s opinion, but still! It’s just insulting to him.

“Oh my god why are you looking like you’re planning to murder this guy?” A voice said while putting a tray on the table. Hyunjoon’s face relaxed and he looked at the person only to scowl once more. Why the fuck is Han Jisung sitting with him, he doesn’t want to be associated with this kid. 

“Okay Alvin, why are you here? Don’t you have to annoy Minho or something?” Hyunjoon ignored the other’s question. It’s a dumb one, he doesn’t need to answer it. Why would he want to kill Kevin? Okay, maybe his actions since the beginning of the year say that he may want to, but he’s a different man now. 

“Alvin? Really? And to actually answer, they kicked me out of their table.” What the fuck. Bang Chan is like, Jisung’s best mate. Oh god, is 3racha falling apart? No, that’s not happening, not on his watch. He didn’t download their whole mixtape last week to watch them break up. 

“Something happened between you and Chan? Is that why Changbin is not sitting with y’all? Everything is gonna be alright, you just need to talk about it.” Jisung was looking at him confused. This ungrateful swine, Hyunjoon is actually trying to help. 

“I just put a hot sauce in Minho’s cola.” Jisung said still looking confused. What a dumb bitch. He really thought that it’s something serious and not another episode of Jisung’s issues with Minho’s existence. 

“Why are you like this.” Hyunjoon muttered under his breath. He doesn’t get Jisung, like not at all. If Minho annoys him so much, which is also something Hyunjoon can’t grasp, why can’t he just avoid him? Doing stupid pranks won’t help. 

“I don’t know, looking at his face makes me angry. My heart speeds up and my face feels hot.” Oh god he can’t be that dumb. There is no way that someone in high school can be that stupid. 

“You’ve ever heard of a heart flutter? Or a blush perhaps?” Hyunjoon asked still feeling kinda dumbfounded. Why do they need history class? A one hour a week with a psychologist would be a lot more useful. Maybe some people would actually start getting their feelings right.   
“Yeah I guess. But that happens when you like someone, why do you even mention it. I literally hate Minho.” Jisung said with a weird half-smile while chuckling. He looked a bit nervous, as if some sort of dilemma just started in his head. Hyunjoon was probably the first person to even mention to him the possibility of him liking Minho. He suddenly got up, saying that he needs to go to the toilet and stormed out of the cafeteria leaving his half eaten food behind. 

Hyunjoon could just sigh and return to his previous activity. By the time Felix had already woken up and was just hugging Changbin as he was reading a book. The other boy was still writing something in his notebook, only looking up once in a while to look at his boyfriend. 

He looked at the other table and noticed that Haknyeon finally joined Sunwoo and Soyeon. He saw that his classmate, Chungha was also sitting with them. She looked like she was having great time talking with Soyeon. At least the other girl didn’t look like she just wanted to start an argument with Haknyeon.

He checked the time and saw that there are only few minutes until the bell rings. He gathered his things and shot a last glance at Kevin. The red haired boy was was talking to Jacob and Chanhee while giggling under his breath. After a moment the boy burst out laughing wholeheartedly. 

Hyunjoon thought that Kevin is actually cute when he doesn’t look like he’s about to start shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon wants to actually help Jisung with his love problems. Well, he wants to help all of his friends in that matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know, I'm updating this ff pretty randomly. I don't know if i will be able to do so that often since I finally came back to school after over a month of a break. I'll try my best though!   
> We are finally getting a bit more kevhwall content, literally a bit, but don't worry, I think that it's gonna focus on them more soon! I have a general plan for the next few chapters so we'll see how it will turn out! Sorry for all the mistakes and I hope you'll enjoy!

This week’s friday was a rather uneventful day at school. No one tried to kill anyone, there were no arguments. Overall, a boring day. For Hyunjoon, the only entertaining thing was Jisung’s face when he saw Minho anywhere. The squirrel boy was visibly avoiding the older one. Like, Jisung would walk through the hallway, notice Minho waving at him and sprint in the opposite direction. At this point the look on the other’s face didn’t even make Hyunjoon snicker, as it did at the beginning. Minho looked confused and quite sad. Hyunjoon knew that after Jisung’s little realization he probably didn’t even talk to Minho. 

He felt a bit responsible for the whole situation. He did start the whole thing while talking to Jisung. He felt sorry for Minho who now was suddenly avoided by this idiot. He knew that he shouldn’t interfere more, he already did enough, or even too much. 

That’s exactly why he went to Minho to clear this whole situation a little. 

He didn’t plan it at all, his legs just moved in the direction of Minho. When he got closer to the boy he realized how weird it would be. They’ve literally talked like, twice? Yeah, Minho was really friendly and that was a known fact but now the situation was a bit different. Before he even noticed, he stood in front of the older boy who looked up at him and Hyunjoon knew that there’s no coming back. 

“Hey Minho.” Hyunjoon said with an awkward smile. He hoped that the other wouldn’t notice that he has literally no idea what he’s doing. Minho smiled softly at him and nodded as a greeting.

“I’m assuming this has something to do with Sungie, right?” Now Hyunjoon was confused. How did Minho know about this? Seeing Hyunjoon’s baffled expression he chuckled and continued. “Hyunjoonie, you know that you’re not the most subtle person here right? I could literally feel you staring. You should also try to look at least a little bit softer while doing so, people would think you’re glaring at them and get scared.” 

Oh, so that’s probably why Kevin looks so distressed every time Hyunjoon looks at him. 

“Um yeah, I talked to Jisung about, um… stuff , I guess? Like feelings you know. And I think that maybe he understood something a bit more?” Hyunjoon hated how he didn’t even sound like he was stating facts but rather like he was asking questions. He didn’t want to make it too obvious to Minho.

“Oh, he finally realized that he likes me?”

What. 

“What do you mean finally?” Hyunjoon was even more confused now. 

“Hyunjoonie, you really think I’m that stupid? If you noticed Jisungs feeling after talking to him like once, then of course I did too. He couldn’t fool me with saying that he hates me every minute. Like, why would anyone hate me?” Okay that’s something new. Minho’s ego is a lot bigger than Hyunjoon expected. And it’s existence kinda answers the question asked by the older boy. 

Hyunjoon just looked at Minho, who was smirking at him, with a blank look on his face. They stared at each other for few seconds before Minho burst into laughter. Hyunjoon didn’t even want to ask anymore, so he just rolled with it. Their little laughing session was interrupted by the bell and Hyunjoon knew that he has to run to his next class. He quickly nodded at Minho and rushed through hallway.

“Hyunjoonie, thank you for talking to him!” Minho yelled before Hyunjoon was too far. He stopped for a second to smile at the upperclassman and sprinted to his math class. 

After struggling to stay focused while the teacher was trying to explain exponential function to them, Hyunjoon made his way to cafeteria. This time Changmin is actually going to eat with him. He nodded at some of people while walking, mostly Felix’s friends. When he entered the room, he walked towards Changmin and Eric who were already sitting at a table and got him some food.   
He noticed Jacob sitting with Kevin at one of the table he was about to pass. He sensed the perfect opportunity to fix a little the issue of scaring the latter. He quickly greeted Jacob and then Kevin while gently smiling at him. The other boy looked at him with his eyes wide and only greeted him back after blinking twice in confusion. He sent him a very awkward boxy smile but that was enough for Hyunjoon. 

He arrived at the table still smiling a little and earned a puzzled look from his best friend. He knew what was going through Changmin’s mind so he glared at him. Eric probably sensed the tension between the two friends and tried to brighten up the atmosphere a bit.

“What a nice day is today, don’t you think so? Hehe, I didn’t have my physics class today so it started off amazingly and later Soyeon greeted me!” Eric said, losing the awkwardness with every said word. Eric’s crush at Soyeon was another messy thing he was a part of. Like, yeah Eric is his bro and he should help him getting the girl he likes. On the other side, Soyeon is his good friend, he loves talking to her and wants her to be happy. Helping one of them with the person they like could hurt the other one and that’s something Hyunjoon wants to avoid at all cost. 

His inner deliberations were interrupted by no other than Han Jisung. Once more he placed his tray with food next to Hyunjoon, greeted them all and slammed his head on the table. The loud noise made everyone around look at them.

“Don’t worry, that’s his coping mechanism.” Hyunjoon yelled and everyone returned to what they were doing before. He looked at Kevin’s table and saw the boy laughing under his breath. Hyunjoon didn’t know if his comment caused this but he liked to think that it was the case. 

He looked down on the boy beside him who still had his face on the table. Hyunjoon grabbed him by hair on the back of his neck and pulled him up. Jisung screeched because of the pain and then looked at Hyunjoon glaring. He immediately fell silent.

“Okay chipmunk, I think we’ve both had enough of this Minho situation, so on monday you’re going to him, talking things out, and hopefully asking him out.” Hyunjoon said to Jisung. After his little chat with Minho he was one hundred percent sure the other boy also had a thing for Jisung. He had suspicions but right now, being tired of Jisung’s antics he decided to take actions because he knew for sure that the other would do literally nothing. 

First thing was inserting the idea of asking Minho out into Jisung’s mind. He knew that there is no way Jisung would actually ask Minho out on monday, especially after not talking to him for a while, but at least he will think about it. Hyunjoon only expects them to talk things out and that’s probably also what Minho is waiting for. Jisung will eventually work up the courage to confess, Minho probably doesn’t want to rush things and prefers to move at a pace comfortable for Jisung. Or he’s just too proud. After seeing how big his ego is, that’s also an option. 

“Okay.”

“Oh great, I thought it would be harder.” Hyunjoon patted Jisung’s back and turned back to his confused friends. He hadn’t told anyone about this problem, he’s a good guy after all. 

“So, can both of you explain what we just witnessed?” Changmin asked still kind of dazed. Eric could only nod. 

“It’s not my place to tell, it wouldn’t normally concern me. At all.” Hyunjoon said stressing the last part while looking at Jisung, who knew that he’s been pain in the ass for the other boy for the past few days. The squirrel boy looked a bit uncomfortable under the gaze of three others. 

“We were supposed to hang out later, right? Jisung wanna come with us? You can explain it then.” Changmin said when he sensed the uneasiness on the other boy’s face. Jisung grinned at him and nodded happily. After that they fell into a comfortable chatter about various, not so important things. If you told Hyunjoon a week ago, that Jisung would fit so well into his little group of friends, he would literally laugh in your face. Through the rest of lunch Hyunjoon glanced around the cafeteria from time to time, his eyes falling often on the red haired boy sketching and laughing softly with his friend on the table nearby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time in a cafe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not really happy with this chapter. But I hope you will enjoy it more than me!

Hyunjoon and Jisung were waiting for the two other boys in front of the school. Their teacher let them go few minutes earlier because she had an important meeting. The boys waited for their friends sitting on a bench under a tree in silence. The only noises that could be heard were birds, blowing wind and Hyunjoon slurping his strawberry milk. He looked at the other boy from time to time, every time seeing him deeply in thoughts. The silence between them started to bug him, but as he decided to start a conversation, the bell rang and soon, the wave of students came out of school. 

The noise visibly startled Jisung and Hyunjoon couldn’t help but snicker at the boy’s expression. The look on other’s face turned into offended one as he looked at Hyunjoon who could only shake his head and start looking for their other friends. A lot of people passed untill he saw someone familiar. It wasn’t even one of his friends, it was Minho who smirked at him when they locked eyes. That sent shivers down Hyunjoon’s spine. Then Minho focused on Jisung and shot him the sweetest smile on earth. All men do is lie. 

Jisung looked like he was about to faint when he smiled awkwardly at Minho. Honestly, Hyunjoon didn’t really care. He just wanted to find his friends and go somewhere else. He was completely focused on his task, only nodding back at people he knew. After few more minutes he saw Changmin and was about to tell Jisung when he caught the glimpse of familiar red hair. 

Focused my ass, one look at Kevin and Hyunjoon was gone. One look that lasted a bit too long since the other boy seemed a little uncomfortable under Hyunjoon’s gaze. After maybe two minutes, he snapped out of his daze and shot a warm smile at the boy before grabbing Jisung’s arm and going where the rest of his friends were standing. He’s got another confused look from Changmin, just like when they had lunch. 

The group quickly decided on the cafe they wanted to go to and started walking in it’s way. They weren’t rushing, just a slow walk through the park since the weather was still nice. The boys were chatting about their classes, teachers, overall not that important things, just a small talk. At some point Eric just ran off somewhere, only to be found petting two dogs few meters away. 

The cafe wasn’t crowded when they walked in. Changmin went to get their drinks while the rest sat at one of the bigger tables. Few minutes passed, everyone got their drink and was sitting comfortably. Changmin glanced at each of his friends and cleared his throat.

“So Jisung, how did you became friends with out Hyunjoonie?” Both Changmin and Eric knew that he got to know Felix's friends but they also knew how much he didn’t like Jisung at first. After their first meeting he literally ranted for half an hour about how annoying the other boy is. 

“Just wanted to get to know him better you know? He’s my classmate after all, we should have a good relationship.” That’s definitely not how they’ve met. Hyunjoon looked at Jisung to see him smiling nervously. The silence that set between them was a very awkward one.

“Nice joke Jisung. His friends kicked him out of their shared table and he decided that I’m the best option. Out of all the people in cafeteria, he chose me. You see how great I am?” He told his other friends. Eric was trying his hardest not to laugh while Changmin was just looking at Hyunjoon with an unimpressed expression while sipping his tea. Hyunjoon glanced at Jisung to see him being flushed a little.

“You didn’t need to expose me like that. Besides, you were sitting alone and it’s less awkward when you sit down next to one person than when you just take a spot next to a whole group, you’re not that special.” Changmin chuckled a little at that comment. Eric was laughing quietly. 

“You could sit next to Felix and Changbin.”

“What do I look like? A third wheel?” Eric was straight up laughing at this point. Their conversation wasn’t even that funny in Hyunjoon’s opinion, but no one can help their poor sense of humour. 

“There were other people sitting alone.” Hyunjoon continued. 

“None of them were my classmate.” Jisung said.

“Oh so I am a bit special right?” Hyunjoon said looking Jisung straight in the eye. Both of them were smiling cause their little argument was a bit extra. He looked at other boys at the table and burst out laughing. That whole conversation was too stupid, even for him. 

“Okay but, what was that at lunch? About Minho?” Changmin asked still giggling a little. Eric was too busy trying to calm down to even participate in their talk. 

Jisung looked a bit uncomfortable, again. As if he still wasn’t sure what exactly it is with him and Minho. He looked away and observed a plant very intensely. All of the boys waited for him to give them the answer. They looked as Jisung’s face grew redder with every passing second of him, probably, thinking about his feelings for Minho. 

“Yeah, he has a crush.” Eric commented. The other boys’ heads snapped in his direction as he shrugged. “It’s not a big deal, everyone has crushes. Like, Changmin with Chanhee, me with Soyeon, Hyunjoon with that red haired dude. The only thing is that you actually talk to yours” Eric finished. Hyunjoon was a bit confused. Why was Eric putting him in the same category as the rest of them. Last time he checked he just thought Kevin was slightly more attractive than the rest of the school, but that’s it. No butterflies in his stomach, his heart doesn’t go ‘doki doki’. He just likes looking at the older.

“Well I don’t talk to him.” Jisung replied still blushing slightly. 

“Yeah, cause you started avoiding him.” 

“It's not like he even noticed.” Jisung replied quietly. He sunk down in his chair and pouted. 

“Oh boy, bold of you to assume that.” Hyunjoon said after he remembered his conversation with Minho. 

“Yeah Jisung, even I noticed when you sprinted in the opposite direction everytime you spotted him, and I didn’t even know that something went down between you two.” Changmin commented. Hyunjoon snorted, he must agree with his best friend though. These were not the most subtle situations of avoiding someone that he’s seen in his life. “Hyunjoon, don’t laugh. At least he didn’t hide in janitor’s closet or behind a dumpster.” That shut him up. He could hear Jisung choking on his drink. 

“Wonder where he’s gonna end up while hiding from his crush.” Eric said while laughing at Hyunjoon.

“Oh god Kevin is not my crush. You should focus on yours, maybe then you would have any chances.” Hyunjoon resorted. Instantly he hoped that it wasn’t too much. He didn’t want to hurt Eric even if he was just joking. He felt relieved when he heard a loud laugh. The topic drifted away from the crushes and Hyunjoon was glad about that. They started talking about music and other things related to it. It turned out that Jisung is a big Twice fan and even follows Hyunjoon's stan account. He also talked about the music he creates with 3racha. After listening to few of their songs, Changmin was so impressed that he wanted to create a choreography to one of them. Eric's face lit up when Changmin brought that up. He said that he used to dance in the middle school and the three boys decided to look for a studio nearby to dance together. The boys' chatter was filled with a lot of jokes, snarky comments and loud laughter.

It was clearly too loud since the owner of the cafe kicked them out. They stood awkwardly in front of it, Changmin still sipping his half finished tea. They chatted for a bit more, but the conversation couldn’t flow after that incident. So they parted ways so and promised to hang out more somewhere in the future. 

Hyunjoon went with Changmin, they wanted to do a sleepover for a while and it was a perfect occasion. When they entered Changmin’s bedroom, the boy started looking through his closet and after a moment tossed some clothes at Hyunjoon. 

When they changed their clothes, they built a pillow fort. Ever since they started doing those sleepovers, a pillow fort was a must have. They were always sleeping in it when they had too much of Mario Cart for the day. 

This time though, they were too tired to play anything so they decided to watch some “Princess Mononoke”. For Hyunjoon, a timeless classic, for Changmin not so much but he still enjoyed it a lot. After Mononoke, Changmin decided on “Kiki’s delivery service”. While Changmin was crying over Kiki’s brave actions at the end of the movie, Hyunjoon’s eyelids felt more and more heavy. He cuddled closer to his best friend and fell asleep in a few minutes, with Changmin not so long after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon finds a very interesting art account and Jisung has a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know that you are probably waiting for Kevhwall interactions but don't worry, we are getting there! Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

It was saturday evening. Hyunjoon was trying to finally master this one move in Seventeen’s Oh My choreo. The footwork at the beginning was pain in the ass for him. The choreo itself is amazing no matter how hard it gets and Hyunjoon needs to bribe Eric into learning it so they can do a dance cover with Changmin. 

He decided to take a short break. Looking at his phone, he saw a twitter notification from Soyeon. It was a link to a tweet with a drawing of Twice. He quickly sent this tweet to his stan account and switched from his normal one. 

The drawing itself was a congratulation on Twice’s first win with their new song. It was heavily stylized but Hyunjoon still liked it a lot. Even if it wasn’t realistic, he could easily tell who is who because of clever usage of each girls’ characteristic traits. He decided to look some more at the artist’s profile. 

MoonScribbles, as the account was called, seemed like an artist with quite decent following. They had a little over one thousand followers. When he scrolled a bit down, he noticed that they retweeted an edit made of their Twice drawing that fits as a phone wallpaper. Hyunjooon made sure to save that one to use it later as his lock screen. 

The artist mostly tweeted daily little drawings with cute captions brighten up their followers day. Sometimes there were calligraphed lyrics to some english songs Hyunjoon couldn’t recognize. Once in a while he saw a drawing of an idol, mostly for someone’s birthday, like this beautiful drawing of Red Velvet’s Joy, sometimes as a celebration for for first win or after some major award show. The drawing of BTS receiving their first daesang stood out the most to Hyunjoon. Other than that, there were some drawings of Beyonce, the captions under them showed that the artist was a big fan of her and drawings of some random people, probably the artist’s friends.

After scrolling some more, when he was looking at tweets from circa one year ago, he noticed a portrait of a very familiar boy. By very familiar he mean that it literally looked like Jacob. 

That triggered his mystery solving senses that he didn’t even know he had until he watched Detective Pikachu. He switched his accounts once more and began stalking his friends. 

It turned out that it was most likely a portrait of Jacob since the boy followed the account. Not only he, literally every person from their school that Hyunjoon knows follows MoonScribbles. Hyunjoon felt like boo boo the fool. How could he never notice the artist? 

When he went back to looking at their tweets, he realized that those ‘random people’ as he called them, were actually people from his school. Mostly upperclassmen he only passed at school, but there were also people he actually talked to. Like the portrait of Chan, one of Felix’s friends. For Hyunjoon’s defence, the guy looks like an idol in real life and the drawing made him even prettier. He basically thought that it was a drawing of a member from a small group. 

Hyunjoon has a mission - finding out who is the person behind MoonScribbles.

Hyunjoon didn’t really think about it the next day, he was busy with spamming Eric about how good the Oh My choreo is. Even with the help of Changmin he couldn’t get Eric to learn this, because as he said ‘He’s more of dark style guy’. Hyunjoon needed to ask Soyeon for help. One screenshot of her saying that Oh My is Seventeen’s best choreo made Eric book them a dance studio for an hour later. 

He remembered about his ‘mission’ when he came to school on monday. He looked at Jacob and immediately remembered what he wanted to do. So he became looking for any person with some sort of art supplies. 

There were literally only three people he has seen. Some freshman but he wasn’t an option since the drawing’s were too old for him to be the author. Then, there was a girl, a very pretty one. The thing was that she was never looking at people surrounding her, so he also crossed her off the list. That left him with only one person, of course Kevin, who else could it be right? Hyunjoon had seen him few times carrying a sketchbook, sometimes drawing in it at lunch. 

When he had a chance, he peeked at Kevin’s drawing only too see the same art style as MoonScribbles’. Hyunjoon felt disappointed. Not because it was Kevin behind the account, but because it was too easy to find out. He hoped for it to be a lot more difficult, that it would take him at least two weeks to solve the ‘mystery’. But no, Hyunjoon can’t ever have what he wants. 

At the lunch table he just listened to Changmin and Eric talking with an indifferent expression. They were saying something about opening a youtube channel but Hyunjoon couldn’t care less. So he just did what he does the best, staring in space while thinking about Sana Fancy fancam.

Until Jisung literally runned to their table breathing heavily with his whole face being red. They waited patiently until the boy calmed down. 

“Oh god I almost died.” Whined Jisung after his breathing finally slowed down. “So, I talked to Minho.” Changmin squealed when Jisung said that. Eric leaned more towards the boy on the other side of the table and Hyunjoon was suddenly interested in their conversation.

“Spill the tea sis.” Hyunjoon said looking right in Jisung’s eyes with a smirk on his face. 

“I just apologized for ignoring him and we are gonna hang out after school. That was so awkward though, I kept stuttering and he was just looking at me smiling but not in his normal sweet way but more of ‘I know more than you think’. Like, I was so fucking stressed.” The boys looked at Jisung with blank faces while he hid his in his hands. They stayed in silence for few moments, waiting for Jisung to continue because there was no way nothing else happened. The boy was still hiding in embarrassment when Changmin decided to speak.

“And that’s it?” He asked sounding like a disappointed mother. 

“Yeah, what else did you expect?” Jisung asked confused.

“A kiss”

“A date”

“You two adopting kids.” Everyone looked in Eric’s direction. He just looked at his other friends’ offended expression with a dumb smile and continued.“Hey, y’all must admit that it would be the perfect scenario.”

“Yeah, at the end of 40k slow burn enemies to lovers fanfiction.” Hyunjoon responded. “Well, it actually fits them though” He added after a moment of thinking.

“We were never enemies!” Jisung yelled. 

“You literally thought you hated him, it still counts.” Hyunjoon shouted back. He could feel that they caught the attention of some people sitting at the tables near them.

“Guys don’t shout. Jisung, Minho is literally staring at us.” Changmin tried to calm them down. Hyunjoon looked around the cafeteria and noticed Minho who winked at him when they made eye contact. After that, he directed his attention towards Jisung who looked like he just wanted to disappear. In order to save the boys from the embarrassment Hyunjoon, self proclaimed the best material for a friend, changed the topic.

“So, you were saying something about a youtube channel, right?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At another weird lunch period, Hyunjoon has an embarrassing encounter with his two cousins and then another one with his two upperclassmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and for all of the kudos and comments! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

Hyunjoon thought that his first real interaction with his cousin at school would go slightly, different. He was just minding his own business, looking for a empty table to sit at lunch, when he saw Hyunjin coming to him while his other friends were watching with curiosity written all over their faces. 

"Hyunjoon, go out with me." Hyunjoon choked on his strawberry milk and looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes. 

"I'm flattered, but in Heo household we do not support incest, even with cousins." They could hear few people gasping, some were laughing. Hyunjoon started feeling embarrassed but Hyunjin looked like he was having the time of his life. 

"You have someone, right?" Hyunjin asked with faked gasp. 

"Oh my fucking god Hyunjin if you won't shut up I'm gonna tell Yeji that you ruined her Cardcaptor Sakura collection!” Hyunjoon couldn’t stand this dramatic bitch. Why does he have to be related to Hyunjin? 

“You did what? You told me it was Kkami!” Hyunjoon couldn’t help but smirk as he heard Yeji shouting furiously. Hyunjin’s face immediately fell when he realized that his secret from middle school is now out to his twin. Hyunjoon had literally no idea what exactly happened to Yeji’s beloved collection a year ago. Hyunjin just told him to say that it was Kkkami’s fault, their dog that was only few months old back then, if Yeji ever asked. She didn’t, much to Hyunjoon’s delight. He would hate to lie to her since she’s his favourite relative. Yeah, he could’ve just told her after he found out, but he couldn’t waste this perfect blackmail material.

Hyunjin could just watch in horror as his sister approached him while glaring. Hyunjoon was totally fine with the direction this whole situation was taking since it took the most of the attention from him. Yeji swiftly grabbed her brother’s arm and went out with him.

“I told you it’s not like I can score a date with everyone here!” Hyunjin yelled to his friends as Yeji dragged him out of the cafeteria. 

“Of course this dumb bitch picked his relative, now I owe him twenty bucks.” The guy at Hyunjin’s table whined. Hyunjoon met him once, he isn’t sure what his name was though. Something like Sungjin, he guessed.

“Seungmin that’s not important now, he caused a scene, again. Hyunjoon, sorry for that. We didn’t think he would act so dumb.” Chan spoke addressing Hyunjoon who didn’t even move from his spot since Hyunjin approached him. He just nodded at the older boy and sipped his drink.

“He’s gonna be okay right? It’s just his sister, they will probably just shout at each other, right?” Another guy, Jeongin, asked. He was clearly distressed after he saw how Yeji dragged his friend by his hand. 

“Well, she’s been training kickboxing for two years so we’ll see about that.” Hyunjoon said and finally went to sit somewhere. Behind him the whole table fell into an uncomfortable silence. He looked around for a free spot when he heard someone talking to him.

“Well Hyunjoon, that was really something. Right, Kevin?” Jacob said to him. Well, that must mean that they saw his encounter with his dysfunctional family. Hyunjoon never wanted to disappear more that at that moment. He looked at two boys with an awkward smile and Jacob motioned him to sit with them. He glanced at Kevin who was sporting a smile just as awkward as Hyunjoon’s. The boy nodded at him and made him more space on the table so he could put down his stuff. 

They sat in an awkward silence. Hyunjoon was looking anywhere but Kevin since he felt like his heart might explode if he did so. Kevin was looking down at his opened sketchbook feeling too nervous to move. He could still remember the younger boy glaring at him the first day he came back to school. Jacob’s eyes were wandering between the two boys. He knew why Kevin was acting like this, they were best friends so of course Jacob knew everything that was happening in Kevin’s life. 

He was a lot more curious about Hyunjoon though. The nervousness could be caused by the incident before or there was a reason that Jacob wasn’t aware of. They didn’t know each other that well, so the boy could only speculate.

“So Hyunjoon, you’re a freshman right?” The said boy nodded at Jacob’s question. “How are you liking it in there?” The oldest asked trying to break the silence between them. 

“It’s pretty nice, I guess. I got some new friends and stuff. Though the literature teacher is an ass.” Hyunjoon said. The two boys snickered under their breath.

“Mr. Choi?” Kevin asked. Hyunjoon quickly snapped his head in the boy’s direction. He just nodded slightly as an answer. Jacob could see that his cheeks were a bit pink.

“You’re awfully quiet today. What happened to the boy that talked back to school’s power couple?” Hyunjoon’s cheeks grew even redder than before as he sunk down in his seat a bit. 

“I was sleep deprived, that messes up with my brain.” He muttered loud enough for the boys to hear it. Jacob laughed a little at the boy’s cuteness while Kevin was watching him intently. The bell rang as Jacob was about to ask another question and Hyunjoon bolted up from his seat and ran to his next class waving them goodbye. 

Hyunjoon’s whole face was red when he sat down next to Soyeon in their math class. He put his hands on his burning cheeks and groaned. His friend seemed concerned but she knew that it’s better to drop it when he glared at her. He couldn’t get that awkward boxy smile out of his head. Just at the thought of it his cheeks went hotter. He tried to ignore the weird feeling in his chest until the end of his classes.

When Hyunjoon got home, he immediately threw his backpack on the floor and jumped on his bed. He laid face down for about ten minutes until he felt like he’s gonna combust and he called Changmin. 

“Changmin I think I’m having a crisis.” Hyunjoon whined to his best friend. 

“Is this about this thing with Hyunjin at lunch? He’s a dumb bitch and you know it well.” 

“It’s not about it, well not entirely. After that Jacob invited me to sit with him and this Kevin guy. And oh my god, I was so nervous! I don’t even know why. I couldn’t even look at Kevin, I felt like my heart wouldn’t be able to take it. His smile was so fucking adorable even if it was awkward as fuck. And his hair? I swear I’ve never seen anyone looking that good with red hair, even Joy. Wait, why are you laughing? Changmin I swear to god.” 

“Hyunjoonie, you sound like you have a crush on him.” Changmin said still laughing loudly. Hyunjoon felt like his brain just had a blue screen and was currently restarting. He just sat in silence for about half a minute and contemplated his whole existence.

“Oh god I have a crush on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you're seeing things right. Our main couple finally interacts. And yes, Hyunjin and Yeji are twins here and Hyunjoon is their cousin. Again, thank you all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon thinks about his feelings and about feelings of those around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Pledis.

Since that day, Hyunjoon has been deep in his thoughts basically all the time. He has a crush, he knows that for sure, but having no experience with stuff like that he has no clue how to act with it. Does he hide those feelings? Does he he try to get closer with Kevin? Should he try to flirt? Or maybe he should just straight up confess like he’s seen in anime? 

All of those questions in his mind were only making him more confused. If he wasn’t so embarrassed about this, he would just go for advice to one of his friends but his only option now has been trying to get with his crush for about two years so that’s a big no.

Not like any of his other friends were better than Changmin. He can actually understand his best friend, since the boy is pretty shy and unsociable by nature. Adding more than friendly feelings for a complete stranger, you get a total disaster. 

Eric on the other hand, is a complete opposite of Changmin. Hyunjoon isn’t that close to him but it’s obvious how almost hyperactive the other is. His behaviour literally screams with confidence at times. Hyunjoon wonders why Eric won’t just ask Soyeon out on a date. Obviously, she wouldn’t accept, but he doesn’t think that Eric is even aware of her feelings towards Sunwoo. 

Instead of using his confidence like this, Eric doesn’t do anything. Literally, he barely acts on his feelings. He often mentions how sure he is that Soyeon will eventually confess to him, as if he doesn’t see the longing looks she sends towards Sunwoo. The only thing he does is staring at her like a creep or smiling from time to time.

It’s probably bad that Hyunjoon is the one who’s pointing it out when he was doing the same thing with Kevin before. 

Hyunjoon buries his face in a pillow and groans. 

His thoughts wanders to Soyeon. He’s been observing her for some time now. Normally, she carries herself with a confident, cool aura around her. It feels like she’s some sort of a star, it draws people’s attention to her. She has this spark. Like she’s on a stage constantly, giving the best performance of her life. Her eyes have this glint inside, especially while talking to others, joking with them, having fun. Her snarkiness, charisma, the way she talks just show how vibrant of a person she is. People just simply cannot draw their eyes from her. 

She loses all of it when she’s with Sunwoo. She tries to act cute, delicate, like it is expected from a girl. Her laugh gets a lot softer, quieter. Her smile often doesn’t even reach her eyes. It hurts to see how forced she acts. She only lets her act fade when she glares at Haknyeon while Sunwoo doesn’t pay attention.

It’s like she’s afraid of him finding out her real self. Like she’s ashamed of how she is. Hyunjoon hates it. Where’s the point of any relationship when you can’t be yourself in it? It’s not real then, but more like a play, with actors playing their characters instead of themselves. Soyeon feels like an excellent performer, but she shouldn’t perform a love story. She should be a part of it. 

Hyunjoon laid on his back, looking at his ceiling. He chuckled seeing a crack on it. He and Changmin made it while playing when they were ten. He can’t remember how it happened but there was a lot of crying, screaming and scolding from their parents. It didn’t help since two weeks later a similar crack was made in Changmin’s room. On a wall this time.

He let his thoughts wander off this fond memory. There was one person with a crush left, Jisung. Technically, Minho also counts but Hyunjoon doesn’t think that the was the older acts about his crush would be of any help to him.

Jisung’s case is kind of similar to Changmin’s. They both are stuttering messes while talking to their love interests, they blush a lot, do dumb things. Normally it would be funny to him but as he could see that he started behaving a bit like this in front of Kevin, he finally learned how it feels like. Shitty, to say at least. 

Well, it’s also different in many ways. Jisung is a lot more extra at handling his feelings. This whole thing with avoiding Minho? The scene he caused after they finally talked? Let’s not even talk about the time before he actually grasped his feelings. No wonder this dramatic ass is friends with Hyunjin. 

Right, he could get help from Hyunjin. He’s pretty experienced at stuff like this as his flirty self shows. Though Hyunjoon would rather not, his crush would end up being the main topic of their next family dinner. That’s how it is, living with snakes. Yeji is not even an option, she never even cared about romance. 

There’s also Felix, he actually got together with Changbin. Hyunjoon doesn’t know the details though. He should ask about it sometime. Oh right, Felix invited him to Changbin’s halloween party. 

It stressed him out, he never went to a party before and this is supposed to be a huge one. From what he’s heard, parties as Changbin’s are pretty wild. Lots of alcohol, some people even try bringing drugs though the host throws them out whenever he finds out. Overall, a shit ton of drunk, sometimes high teenagers with raging hormones in one building. Hyunjoon is scared at the thought, but also thrilled to experience this. He wonders if it’s as fun as all of the movies show, if he would make some new friends.

Maybe he would get closer to Kevin.

At the thought he bolted up from his bed and grabbed his phone. He stared for a moment at his lockscreen - Kevin’s drawing of Twice. When he snapped out of it he opened his message app.

To: Changminnie <3  
We gotta buy costumes for the party

be ready tmr after school


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The halloween party didn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a quite late update but I've been busy with school lately. I'm happy that so many of you still read this work and even seem to like it! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Hyunjoon was trying to put on his red contact lenses as he waited for Changmin to show up at his house. The party started twenty minutes ago, but they agreed that they’d rather go a bit later to not be too awkward before everyone gets drunk. 

As he heard the doorbell, he looked at himself on the mirror for the last time. He dressed up as a vampire. He knows, generic as hell, but boy, did he make it look good. Classy dress shoes, tight pants and a silky button up shirt tucked in, all black. His pale skin contrasted with the dark colour of his outfit even more as he undid few buttons of his shirt. He styled his hair a bit more to expose his forehead and hurried down to the door.

“So that’s what took you so long.” He heard Changmin saying after he whistled teasingly at Hyunjoon. He looked at his best friend, or more like at a bedsheet he hid under and grinned showing off his fake fangs.

“Oh my, I should go see a doctor, I feel like ghosts are talking to me.” Hyunjoon said with a dramatic expression while passing by Changmin who laughed loudly at his antics.

The other boy quickly caught up with Hyunjoon and they made their way to the party playfully teasing each other. They stopped few times to talk to children on their trick or treat hunt, especially when some of them had exactly the same costume as Changmin.

“You really had to make literally no effort.” Hyunjoon commented after waving goodbyes at another group of kids. “You know that Chanhee may be there?”

“Yeah I know, that’s the point.” Changmin said as he pulled the bed sheet up to reveal his outfit. Black skinny jeans and a fucking crop top with the Stranger Things logo on it. Now it’s Hyunjoon’s turn to whistle.

“I need to thank Eric for bringing this boldness out of you." Hyunjoon had never seen Changmin dressed like this. He was glad that his best friend finally started being less shy.

Changmin laughed quietly as he let the bed sheet fall and hide his outfit. They chatted their whole way to Changbin's house. When they were at the front door, Hyunjoon suddenly felt really self concious. Was he dressed right? What if everyone there was dressed in some funny costumes and Hyunjoon would come off as weird trying to look hot? Is this even the right house? 

Before he could overreact any longer, Changmin already opened the door and dragged him in. His eyes wandered around, people were actually dressed variously so he wasn't out of place at all. There was even some girl in a Harley Queen costume with her hands on the ass of another girl. Dressed as Madoka. That was a sight. 

Changmin let him go and wandered off to Eric. Hyunjoon wanted to explore house some more before actually socializing. And maybe have a drink. Definitely have a drink, he just saw someone trying to strip on a table. 

As he went to the kitchen, or more like, in a direction he thought kitchen could be, he already greeted plenty of people. Some of Felix's friends, Jacob's, some people he literally never saw in his life. Some even stopped by for longer to chat a bit with him. The amount of people complimenting him or just downright staring him like they were going to jump on him at any given chance was kind of scary. 

After twenty minutes or so, he realized that he got lost. Kitchen was definitely not in this area, that for sure. He looked around and he saw someone sitting on a couch drinking beer. They were alone, so Hyunjoon went to sit by them. The music was a bit dulled since they were quite far away from the speakers and Hyunjoon's ears were thanking god for that. 

He plumped down on the couch, scaring the other person since he could literally hear them shriek. When he sat comfortable he looked up to see who the person is. 

Hyunjoon snorted. 

Right beside him sat Kevin with the most distressed expression Hyunjoon ever saw on the other boy. Not only that, he was also dressed as Bob Ross.

Bob fucking Ross.

Hyunjoon was trying not to laugh as he looked at Kevin closer. He couldn't believe that the boy actually managed to look good dressed up like this. He could see Kevin's eyes tracing up and down on his body. The pink on other boy's cheeks, the way he looked around nervously were enough of confirmation for Hyunjoon that his efforts didn't go to waste. 

"So what are you doing here alone, Mr.Ross?" Hyunjoon asked lowering his voice a bit. If he's going to be winning the boy, he's going to do this with his whole force. He leaned a bit and rested his chin on his opened hand as he smirked at Kevin. 

“Just chillin ya know. But what are you doing here Mr.What the hell are you even dressed as?” Kevin answered laughing nervously. 

Instead of responding, Hyunjoon just showed off his fake fangs. Kevin’s eyes grew wider and his face was even redder.

“What, do you want me to bite you or something?” Hyunjoon smirked at the other boy while looking straight in his eyes. He could see Kevin gulping as the boy stared at him.

That's when they’ve heard a loud crash nearby. Startled, Hyunjoon sat straight and looked around. He could hear Kevin sighing deeply as he relaxed on the couch. Hyunjoon spotted a very drunk looking Soyeon clinging to one of Sunwoo’s friends. Even from the distance he could clearly hear her whining about her crush and proclaiming her undying love for him. He rushed to save the girl’s honour after smiling at Kevin and waving him goodbye. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take care of her now.” The look on other boy’s face was priceless. He looked like he might start crying from the relief. He just passed Soyeon to Hyunjoon and left without saying a word. “Okay Soyeon, tell me where can be Chungha so I can take you to her.”

“She left… I told her I got a ride.” She murmured with her face hidden in Hyunjoon’s shoulder. “Take me to Sunwoo instead.”

“He left already and so should we. Come on I’ll take you home.” Hyunjoon said softly while patting his friend’s head. 

“I’m not going.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“Go back to your lover boy and leave me alone.” Hyunjoon blushed a little when she referred to Kevin like that. He grabbed her firmly and literally took her out of the house. He was trying his best to not let Soyeon fall as they were waiting for taxi. 

He barely got her into the car as she fell asleep. He knew that it meant that he has to take her to his place. Through the whole ride back he could just hope that it wouldn’t get awkward in the morning. When they arrived he quickly carried her up to his room and put on his bed. 

Huh, this party really didn't go as he planned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting around (g)i-dle bsides and holy shit they are so good, if y'all haven't listened to some of them yet, fuck this ff and go check them out.  
> Thank you for all of the people that are still reading this mess! I hope it's enjoyable to you!

When Soyeon woke up, she could feel a massive headache and that her throat was dry like a fucking desert. With her eyes still opened she sit up slowly and stayed like that for a moment. She felt nauseous. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw an unfamiliar room. Her eyes went wide as she scanned the room, her heart rate picked up as she started panicking a little. She had no idea where she were, remembered nothing from the last night after she and Chungha lost Haknyeon in the crowd. She looked down at herself only to see that she’s still fully clothed. That made her a bit more convinced that she didn’t end up doing anything too stupid at the party.

After thinking about it, she decided that she’s most likely at some guy’s house. They probably just made out at the party, he took her home because she was literally too drunk to do anything. She could just pray that nothing else happened. She took a deep breath and moved to exit the room.

She found herself in a little hallway with two other doors and stairs. She could hear some BTS song playing downstairs and faint noises of someone cooking. At least she got a nice man with good taste in music. She felt nervous as she was walking down. She slowly made her way in the direction where the noises were coming from. She saw the boy’s figure. She took another deep breath feeling her heart racing before entering the kitchen. 

“Oh Soyeon you woke up, can you pass me some more butter from the fridge?” Hyunjoon said to the her. 

What.

He’s gay.

Nothing happened.

Like on autopilot she moved to get the butter. She watched Hyunjoon making pancakes only hearing a soft tune of Mikrokosmos in the background. 

He nugged her as he took the plates and food to the table. They sat down and eaten in a silence. Soyeon glanced at Hyunjoon from time to time. When she finished, the boy was looking at something on his phone.

“Okay so what happened?” She asked, sounding kind of cold. 

“We didn’t do anything if that’s what you’re worried about.” Hyunjoon looked up from his phone. 

“Figured. I’m not James Charles, I don’t hit on people who are attracted to other gender.” Hyunjoon chuckled at her response. She still looked seriously at him, almost glaring. He suddenly felt tense. 

“Well you were proclaiming your undying love for Sunwoo to some guy and I, the best friend material, saved the remains of your honour.” Soyeon gaped at him like a fish as she tried to remember that happening. She didn’t drink that much, she only had like three glasses of vodka mixed with juice. There wasn’t even that much of vodka in the first glass. The next two were made by…

Oh right, Haknyeon.

“That fucker made me drunk.” Soyeon could feel her blood boiling as she said it through her gritted teeth. “I’m gonna kill Haknyeon.”

That’s definitely not the move he would expect from Haknyeon. They only talked like twice but he seemed like a pretty nice guy. You don’t get anyone drunk at the party only to leave them to be by themselves. Especially not a girl. 

“Okay, nothing bad happened. I promise.” He said as sincerely as he could. Soyeon wasn’t even listening to him, the memories from the party were finally coming back. She could remember her awkward attempts at flirting with Sunwoo, Chungha dragging her away. When she was so stupid to lie to Chungha that she can safely come home only to find some friend of Sunwoo to bother about her crush. 

“I had no idea what I was doing, god it’s so embarrassing.” She muttered as she hid her red face in her hands. 

“Don’t worry, I never know what I’m doing.” Hyunjoon tried his best at comforting her. Which isn’t much as can be seen.

“Well you seemed to know exactly what you were doing with that boy of yours.” Hyunjoon barely caught what she said since her face was still hidden. 

He just realized what he did at the party. What kind of demon possesed him to make him do things like that. He wasn’t even aware he could flirt like that.

“Oh god I’m gonna die on monday.” 

 

After the two blushing messes finally got a grip on themselves, they moved to the living room. Hyunjoon set on Netflix and went to the kitchen to take some ice cream for them to mope some more. When he came back, he saw Soyeon’s unlocked phone on the table. The notes app was open. He peeked at it. It seemed like some lyrics. He heard Soyeon coming back so he relaxed on the couch. She picked up her phone and started typing some more.

“Are you writing lyrics?” Soyeon immediately stopped and stared blankly at the TV screen. She looked at him and nodded in confirmation. “Can I see some?” 

“Most of them aren’t finished.” She told him as she gave him her phone. He scrolled through the list. He clicked on some of them, as Soyeon told him, most of them were just a few lines long. With each new lyrics opened, Hyunjoon was even more amazed by Soyeon.

“Do you only write them? Do you sing?” Hyunjoon asked as he was reading the lyrics to What’s your name.

“As if I could sing. I try rapping sometimes.” She said with a small voice.

“You rap? Oh god I can introduce you to 3Racha, maybe you could work with them.” Hyunjoon said with excited tone. He could literally picture Soyeon rapping on stage, hyping up the crowd. He would die to see that happening.

“No chance. I’m a girl.” She said with a sad smile. 

“And what about it?” Hyunjoon asked with one eyebrow raised. 

“Girls should sing, act soft, be pretty you know.” Soyeon said. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she thought about how much she doesn’t fit this standard. 

“You’re acting as if CL or Yezi didn’t exist.” 

“But I’m not them.” She answered while sobbing quietly.

“You’re right. You’re you, so on monday I’m going to introduce you to Jisung.” Hyunjoon said as he moved on the couch to wrap his arms around his friend.

“Who the fuck is Jisung.” She asked while burying her face in his shoulder as he patted her head.

“J.one.”

“Oh my fucking god.” She answered after gasping. Hyunjoon chuckled a little. “They wouldn’t want to work with me anyway.”

“Wanna bet?” He asked as he grabbed her phone and took screenshots of some of the lyrics. Soyeon looked at him confused still sniffing while he sent them to himself. 

“What are you doing?” Soyeon asked looking at him. He put his locked phone on the table.

“I sent Jisung some of your lyrics.” He answered while moving to actually start the film they were supposed to watch. Soyeon was ready to protest but Hyunjoon shushed her every time she tried to. They sat cuddled on the couch commenting the stupid plot of the movie when Hyunjoon’s phone lit up.

From: Squirrell  
pls hit me up with her of chan will strangle both of us


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soyeon meets 3Racha, Hyunjoon has a little talk with Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that chapter is worse than the other ones, I'm currently in like the middle of getting my final grades so it's been quite stressful lately. Also, Stray Kids and Red Velvet coming back on the same day? For the second time? Bitch I'm gonna die, I love being a multifandom.

Hyunjoon is a man who keeps his promises. He is also a man who fears Bang Chan but that’s another thing. That’s why the first thing he did on monday was finding Soyeon to remind her of the meeting they had later. Needles to say, she freaked out. Chungha had to literally calm her down for about five minutes before she was ready to go anywhere. 

That kinda explains why he is now going through the cafeteria with Soyeon clutching on his shirt from behind. He can hear her deep breaths. 

“Soyeon calm down, we are almost there.” Hyunjoon said with a tiny hope that Soyeon would, in fact calm down and not freak out even more. He lost that when she looked at him with wide eyes as she stopped walking. She took one deep breath more and looked him dead in the eye.

“Let’s get this fucking bread.” Soyeon said after she regained her confidence. Hyunjoon grinned as he saw Soyeon’s usual self again. As they approached the table guys were sitting at, Hyunjoon could still see her hands slightly shaking. 3Racha looked up as they heard that they arrived already. Changbin looked at them with a blank face while Jisung looked utterly confused. His eyes were darting from Soyeon to Hyunjoon. 

“So you must be the one Hyunjoon told us about! Come on, sit down!” Chan said with a beamy smile. He looked absolutely delighted. Well, that’s understandable. While quite a few boys from their school tried their luck at rapping, there were literally no girls like that. When Jisung told him that there is a female rapper at their school, Chan was all over the moon. He couldn’t wait to see if she is any good, hence the excitement.

“That were really her lyrics?” Jisung whispered after he grabbed Hyunjoon’s arm and pulled him down. Hyunjoon looked at him with a puzzled expression. “She doesn’t seem like the type to rap. She only ever pays attention to that boy like all of the straight girls.”

“At least I don’t panic when I see him like every bottom gay boy.” Soyeon looked at Jisung with an irritated look on her face. 

“Guys, we do not attack other sexualities at this table.” Chan said sounding like a dad scolding his children. Though that didn’t make them stop having an intense staring contest.

“I mean she’s right. You literally act like Yoongi in that one Yoonmin fanfiction you sent me and the tags literally say that he’s the bottom.” Hyunjoon said as Jisung finally stopped glaring at Soyeon. 

“What did the other tags say?” Changbin asked as finally showed any interest in their conversation.

“Daddy kink for sure. I think that there was also something about age-play? Or no that was the other one he sent me. Tentacles?” Hyunjoon said as he heard the gasps from the rest of the group. Only Jisung started sinking down his chair with a blush creeping on his face.

“Oh my god Jisung you fucking pervert! I can’t believe you’re into that stuff.” Changbin said with a dramatic expression, hiding his mouth behind his opened palm. 

“We do not kink shame here!” Chan said still bewildered by the information that one of his kids is into… those questionable things. 

“I’m not into that!” Jisung protested loudly.

“Man you don’t need to hide with it. I always knew there are some wild things happening in this little head of yours.” Changbin said and received a hit right in his shin from Jisung under the table. “I’m more surprised that you ship Yoonmin. Like, why? You have a whole Taegi and yet you read that basic shit.” 

“Uh, guys we all know that the best ship is Namkook.” Soyeon said as she eyed them with disgust. 

“Yoonkook is superior.” Hyunjoon said back.

“Jungkook and Lisa is the only ship that matters, you guys are just mean.” The whole table stared at Bang Chan as if they didn’t believe what he just said. 

“Dad, what the fuck.” 

After that banter, their conversation actually shifted into the rap related stuff. Hyunjoon felt out of place like that one person that watched Endgame as their first Marvel movie. Basically, he didn’t understand anything. Like yeah he knew that there is this thing called flow, but what is that is still a mystery to him. He decided to leave and look for someone that he can actually talk to. 

He looked around the cafeteria. There was no sign of Changmin, nor Eric anywhere. At some point he locked eyes with Kevin and shot a bright smile at him, but the latter just turn his head away. That bugged Hyunjoon even if he could clearly see red on his crush’s cheeks.

“Having boy problems?” The sudden voice behind Hyunjoon startled him. He turned around to be greeted by Minho’s cat-like smile. “You were doing great with him on the party, I have heard.” Hyunjoon blushed furiously as he remembered the events from the friday night. 

“How do you know, you weren’t there.” Hyunjoon said as he knew that Minho was sick that day, there was no way he was at the party.

“Don’t worry, I have my sources.” At that Hyunjoon began to walk away, though the other boy followed him. “They also told me that your little lover boy felt bad after you left him for a drunk girl.”

That made Hyunjoon stop in his track. He didn’t think of it like that before, but it could look a bit weird when he just left a guy he was flirting with to take a drunk girl home. His eyes widened as the realization hit him.

Kevin probably thinks that he was just playing with him. 

Hyunjoon looked at Minho with a panicked expression. The latter seemed to understand exactly what the younger was thinking so he smiled at him softly.

“Don’t worry, I got your back. You helped me fix the thing with Jisung, I’m gonna help you with your lover boy.” Minho said as he put his arm on Hyunjoon’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think I need your help.” Hyunjoon said as he tried to remove the older’s arm.

“Then what are you gonna do.” 

“I have no idea yet.” Hyunjoon answered truthfully. He didn’t want help from Minho, the older seemed to know too much and that’s just plain scary. 

“Jeez, I know that you think that I was gonna come up with some fucked up plan but I just wanted to give you a pep talk before making you talk to him. Nice to know that you have no faith in me.” Minho said with a, painfully obvious, fake offended expression. “No but honestly, just talk to him? Like show him you’re serious and that you want to know him better. Cause I assume that right now I know more about him than you do.” 

“Uh, thanks Minho, gotta go.” 

Maybe Minho isn’t that scary.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoon has a problem with Kevin, but he gets some help and everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back bitches. Sorry for not updating in almost a month guys, I got really caught up in work (lies, I was watching Avatar The Last Airbender for the first time) and I didn't really know what to write honestly? But don't worry, it's summer and I will hopefully write more now. I already have plans for two one shots so if any of you is interested in Yeri x Seulgi or Changbin x Jisung then stay tuned. Again, sorry for any mistakes, I haven't written in pretty long time so I hope it's any good. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Also, thank you for 100 kudos like??? How did that happen???

The next day, Hyunjoon’s mission to get Kevin’s heart began. He planned the whole thing with the help of Soyeon, who said that it’s the only way she can repay him since her drunk self kinda caused this mess. Hyunjoon took out his phone and looked through his notes for the plan. It only had few steps, most sounding really simple at first. Since it’s just the beginning, he decided to stick to the first point only.

Talk to him like a normal human being and try not to make a fool out of yourself. 

This one is actually simple in Hyunjoon’s opinion. He already managed to do that. At least kind of. 

With that in mind, he started to look for Kevin right after he entered the school. He came here few minutes earlier than normally just for that. He searched the corridors for a while before noticing the familiar red hair. Hyunjoon fixed his hair, straightened his posture and then he started approaching the boy. Before he even went closer than like two meters from Kevin, the other already fled. 

Hyunjoon could only look at Kevin’s back as the boy ran as far away as he could. Well, that wasn’t exactly what Hyunjoon expected to happen. He was about to go to his first class, but he noticed that Kevin left a book on the bench he was sitting on before. Well, that’s a perfect reason to talk to him, right?

The rest of the breaks until lunch went the same way. Hyunjoon trying to get Kevin to talk to him while the other was running away. It became so tiring for Hyunjoon that he wanted to give up. He slumped down beside Jisung on their lunch table and groaned.

“Still nothing bro?” Eric asked while eating a sandwich. Hyunjoon kept his little friend group constantly updated about his progress, or more like the lack of it. He just nodded instead of answering.

“Maybe you should give up for today?” Changmin advised with a worried look. 

“So should I give up? But really can I give up? We live in a time and space, a world full of blinds, it makes me wanna give up. But then again, no I shouldn’t give up. I feel it inside, don’t wanna give up...”

“Okay then maybe don’t give up.” Changmin interrupted him with a very worried and confused expression. Eric just stared at him too dumbfounded to say anything.

“Dude... that was sick lemme write it down.” Jisung said as he quickly searched for a pencil and his notebook. “I’m probably gonna use it in some song, you okay with that?” 

“Go for it, I don’t even remember what I said.” Hyunjoon answered not really caring about it. 

“Maybe you should ask Minho for help? He has some experience in dealing with situations like this.” Changmin said looking right into Jisung’s eyes.

“Oh my god you’re right.” Hyunjoon said before Jisung could even say anything. He quickly packed his things and rushed to Minho’s table leaving embarrassed Jisung and rest of his friends teasing him. 

He slowed down when he was close to the table. Changbin was the first one who noticed him and waved at him. That made everyone at the table turn their heads to see who was approaching them. A big smile appeared immediately on Chan’s face as he spoke.

“Oh Joonie! Is there anything you need?” He said smiling fondly at Hyunjoon. 

“Let me guess, your lover boy is avoiding you and you need my help?” Minho said before Hyunjoon even opened his mouth. What the actual fuck? Why does Minho know everything? Is he like a stalker? Or a serial killer? Oh god is Hyunjoon gonna die in exchange for the help? Seeing the younger’s expression Minho’s grin only grew wider. “I kinda figured that when I saw him sprinting down the hallway while you were looking like a lost puppy.” 

“Okay but who’s the lover boy?” Chan asked. Everyone stared at him as if to see if he would say sike. 

“Wait, you’re serious? You don’t know? Minho told us everything in the groupchat! Twice!” Felix said slightly amused by the older boy. 

“So everyone knows? Then maybe you should tell me?” 

“Kevin Moon.” Everytone answered in unison. Chan blinked once. Everyone stared at him. He blinked once more and furrowed brows. 

“Really him?” He said while looking at Hyunjoon who turned his head away so they won’t see him blushing. Hyunjin snickered beside him, clearly finding it funny how confused Chan sounded. “I mean, he’s a nice guy, I totally approve, but I thought you would be more into bad boys or something?” 

Changbin just snorted at the comment while Hyunjoon crouched by the table in an attempt to hide his red face. Seeing the younger, Minho decided that it’s time to actually help him. 

“Okay, Hyunjin pack your things , Hyunjoon stand up. We need to get you your lover boy.” He said as he stood up and went out of the cafeteria. The two boys followed shortly after. 

“So what’s the plan?” Hyunjoon asked still not knowing why Hyunjin was also with them.

“Simple, we are gonna corner him so he won’t have even a chance of escaping when you try talking to him.” Minho said while looking for Kevin in the hallway. 

“Why am I even here? And why aren’t we even checking in the cafeteria first? It’s lunch time.” Hyunjin asked pretty pissed that he was dragged along.

“You’re the tallest and people say that kinda intimidating. Plus it’s for the family support. And I think I made the right decision with the cafeteria because he’s right there.” Minho said while pointing at the red haired figure. Kevin looked in their direction, locked eyes with Minho who was still pointing at him. The look of panic appeared on his face when he noticed Hyunjoon standing beside Minho. He quickly bid goodbye to his friend and started running. 

Minho immediately started running after him and the rest followed him. It wasn’t that hard to find Kevin since Hyunjoon already had his fair share of similar situations and knew all the good hiding spot in the school. It took them about five minutes to actually corner the boy at the back of the school. From the side, it could look like they were bullying him but that wasn't the problem. Minho smiled at him with a shit eating grin that basically screamed ‘If you fuck up I won’t hesitate to kill you.’

Okay Hyunjoon, you got this. He won’t run away, that’s for sure. You looked up some conversation starters yesterday, just use one of them. Don’t worry Minho is not gonna kill you in your sleep for making him run like an idiot, we already established that he’s not that scary. Hyunjin won’t do shit to you if you fuck up. No, no, no, you’re not gonna fuck up. You’re gonna do great. Okay Hyunjoon let’s get it.

“So, who is your favourite serial killer.” Ha, nailed it.

Wait, no.

Everyone stayed silent. You could only hear muffled screams from the school and the wind blowing. Oh, even some birds chirping. Hyunjoon was starting to regret ever coming to this school. He made one step backwards in attempt to run away but Hyunjin quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. He stumbled as he found himself in front of Kevin, with only about thirty centimeters between them. They looked at each other silently and Hyunjoon heard Minho and Hyunjin leaving. 

“Um so, sorry. For now and for the party.” Hyunjoon said quietly looking away from Kevin’s face. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve heard that girl talking to her friend about it before. That was really nice of you to help her.” Kevin answered softly and Hyunjoon could swear that his heart was going to burst any time soon.

“Why did you run then? I mean, now when you knew.” 

“Minho is scary you know.” Kevin answered chuckling a little. That sound did a thing to Hyunjoon’s heart. He really wanted to hear it more.

“Yeah, I know…” Hyunjoon said and a silence fell on them. Both of them were looking everywhere but the other’s face, neither of them wanting to start the conversation that both were craving. They spent few minutes like that before Hyunjoon looked at Kevin’s face. The latter was still observing other things so he took it as a opportunity to properly admire the other. His soft skin, pretty eyes, little nose. Everything about Kevin seemed perfect to Hyunjoon in this moment. He was so mesmerized that he didn’t even notice when the boy actually looked back at him. He smiled at Hyunjoon and cleared his throat.

“So, maybe we could hang out sometime after school? I know this really nice cafe nearby.” Kevin asked him with a soft smile still on his face. Hyunjoon found himself smile back before replying.

“I’d love that.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of happy Hyunjoon, unlucky Hyunjin and oh? Chanhee is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments and kudos! And bookmarks! When I don't respond to your comments, it's mostly because I'm an awkward bitch that has no idea how to respond most of the times, but i hope that you know that I appreciate every one of you that takes time to write something about this fic! I hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> Read the End Notes please

The day ended faster than Hyunjoon could possibly imagine. Since the end of lunch break his steps were lighter, the warm feeling in his chest wouldn’t leave even for a minute. Most of the classes he spent by gazing dreamingly out of the window and sighing heavily from time to time. Even the teachers looked at him concerned. Hyunjoon knew fully well that he looked like a lovesick idiot but to be fair, that was actually the case. The weird looks people were throwing his way didn’t stop him from basically skipping on his way home. 

Once he entered his room, he dropped his backpack on the floor and jumped on the bed. He couldn’t stop himself from squealing into his pillow. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. After all the weird or even downright creepy things he did, Kevin still agreed to hang out with him. Hyunjoon knew that this is just a friendly thing and not a date, but he still couldn’t fight the huge grin forming on his face. 

Hyunjoon was laying down, with his face still buried in a pillow, when he heard a notification from his phone. He ignored it, it was probably just Changmin or Soyeon asking what the fuck happened to make him act like that. He heard another notification. He groaned and put another pillow on his head to shield his ears. He began to feel a bit drowsy and his eyelids were too heavy to keep them open. 

Suddenly, the familiar tune of Kill This Love made Hyunjoon jolt up. He forgot to change his ringtone to something that is a bit, less intense from the beginning. He stumbled on his way to his backpack where he left his phone and answered it without looking at the contact name.

“Hyunjoonie! I need to ask you something!” Hyunjoon heard the voice of his cousin from the other side. 

“Be quick, I still know things that Yeji would kill you for.”

“You remember this girl you went out of that halloween party?”

“Hyunjin no.” Hyunjoon knew his cousin too well for this. He would try and flirt with Soyeon while she would try and get Sunwoo’s attention. There’s also Eric with his crush on Soyeon. It’s already too much and adding another person to this mess would probably cause a lot of problems for everyone.

“But Joonie!”

“Listen, she’s been pining on this guy for quite a long time. It’s finally getting somewhere and I really don’t want you to fuck this up for her.” Okay maybe he coloured a bit that part with it getting somewhere , but Hyunjin definitely doesn’t need to know.

“Oh, I see. Sorry for bothering you then. Bye Hyunjoonie!” Hyunjin quickly ended the call before Hyunjoon could say anything else. He never had any luck in romance. You wouldn’t think so, since he looks like god sculptured him with his own two hands, but everytime he gets interested in someone, they are either already involved with someone on some level. Whether it be just crushing or being in a relationship, Hyunjin went through all. 

Because of that, it doesn’t hit him as hard anymore. He basically grew used to it. At first he was stubborn though, not wanting to leave the poor girl alone. It ended up with him having a black eye after getting into a fight with her brother after the boy she was crushing on rejected her because he thought she was also having something with Hyunjin. After that, he stopped pursuing his crushes since he knew that they won’t return his feelings and he can fuck up their chance to be happy. 

It’s just fucking sad. Even if Hyunjoon doesn’t really like his cousin, he still feels bad for him. Hyunjin must have burnt some village in his past life to deserve this. But then, he remembers that Hyunjin still has plenty of girls confessing to him each week, so if he really wanted a relationship, he would just accept one of their confessions.

Hyunjoon threw his phone on his bed and jumped on it right after. He cursed to himself when he somehow hit his knee on his bed frame. He heard another notification from his phone while laying in fetal position and massaging his knee while trying his hardest not to cry. This time he actually reached out to look at his phone.

From: Soyeon  
I think I’m going to confess  
Like for real 

 

Maybe things are actually getting somewhere.

 

The following day Hyunjoon and Changmin were walking to their class. It was one of the few they actually shared. Most of the times they were separated since Changmin had like zero interest in subjects Hyunjoon chose for himself. They were just standing in front of the class since they still had some time before it started.

“Hyunjoon! Come here for a moment!” Kevin shouted startling both of them. He was standing few meters from them with Jacob and Chanhee. Hyunjoon glanced at his best friend who looked like he was having an existential crisis, grabbed his hand and took him to the boys.   
When they next to the group, Hyunjoon could easily tell how tense Changmin was. Chanhee wasn’t even paying attention to them, just looking at his phone, but Changmin was already a hot mess. 

“I realised that I don’t even have your number, you know, so we can actually make plans.” Kevin said nervously scratching back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah sure, wait a second.” Hyunjoon answered trying to not show that his brain was malfunctioning. Kevin Moon? Asking for his number? He hoped that no one noticed him pinching himself but he had to be sure that it’s not a dream. 

When Kevin was busy with their phones, Hyunjoon looked at his friend. Who was looking at his shoes, red like a tomato. In the corner of his eye he noticed Jacob elbowing Chanhee who was whispering something to him. Very aggressively. Hyunjoon wasn't even aware that you could whisper with so much venom. Chanhee’s cheeks were slightly pink as he was glancing at Changmin from time to time.

Oh.

OH.

As the realization hit him, Hyunjoon heard Chanhee clearing his throat.

“So Changmin, right?” He said directing his whole attention towards Hyunjoon’s best friend. Changmin’s head snapped in his direction as he quickly nodded. “You dance right? I’ve seen you at the dance studio few times.” 

“Yeah, I go there sometimes. Are you a dancer too?” Changmin said with his eyes wide opened, shining brightly as always when he’s interested in something.

“God no, I have two left legs.” Chanhee laughed as he responded. “My little brother takes lessons there and sometimes I just take him home. Though even if I don’t know a thing about dancing, I must say that you are really good.” 

Oh god, their plan worked. Hyunjoon couldn’t believe that. And was Chanhee flirting with Changmin right now? Holy shit that’s further than he got with Kevin in few weeks. 

“So that’s the dancer boy.” Jacob said making Hyunjoon jump in surprise. 

“Yeah, probably. I haven’t seen Chanhee like that in ages.” Kevin answered. He must have noticed Hyunjoon confusion. “Chanhee wouldn’t shut up about this really cute guy in the dance studio. Like you know, we be talking about some school project on our groupchat and Chanhee would just go and text ‘If this boy stepped on me, I would thank him and ask him to do it again.’ and other stuff like that.”

“He has it pretty hard right? He hated taking his brother home and now he does it every time.” Jacob added. “And I guess he’s not the only one right?” 

“Not at all, Changmin wouldn’t stop whining about him for months.” Hyunjoon answered.

Before others could add anything more, the bell rang. Changmin quickly grabbed Hyunjoon’s arm and dragged him into the classroom. 

“Is this the real life?” Changmin started the second they sat down.

“Changmin no, please.”

“Is this just fantasy?”

“Oh my god Changmin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not forget that Changmin's crush on Chanhee was a thing. This ff was supposed to be a dumb joke with too complicated relationships mixed with a bit of absurd that was totally not meant to last that long, but well here we are with the amount of side characters and plotlines finally catching up to me. But well, I'm gonna take this to the finish line! 
> 
> Also a little disclaimer: don't expect every ship to sail, I'm also trying to make a point with this ff by kind of challenging some of the patterns in ff's that annoy me. Yes, that's also a part of the reason why Soyeon gets so much attention, because I find the lack of female characters in fanfics kind of annoying since most of the readers and writers are females themselves. That's also the reason why she's straight, cause in most cases when you have a female character she's either really not relevant or a 'villain' of the story that tries to fuck up the relationship between our main characters. So, Soyeon's character is my little love letter to all of the fanfic writers that take care of their female characters and at least try to give them some development.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
